staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:10 To jest twój nowy syn; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - pn. 02.01.12 - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:40 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Wszyscy wstawać, odc. 26 (Debout tout le monde); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Garfield i przyjaciele - Ile wart jest kot?, odc. 47 (FIT FOR A KING?); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Puchatkowego Nowego Roku (Winne the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Baranek Shaun - Lis w owczej skórze, odc. 75 (35 s. II) (Foxy Laddie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Pinky i Perky - Dzień żywych glutow, odc. 5 (The Day of the Living Gunge); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 1/22 - część I; serial TVP; reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Jan Englert, Jan Nowicki, Leon Charewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Grzegorz Łukawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Afryka - cz. 2 Sawanna (Savannah); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1809; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klan - odc. 2197 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5557 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5557); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1810; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2198 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2322; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Imieniny Toli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zabawy z LIPPY AND MESSY odc. 1 Sklep z zabawkami; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Od czasu do czasu - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Edyta Jungowska, Anna Samusionek, Jan Machulski, Jan Englert, Sławomir Orzechowski, Wojciech Malajkat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas na dokument - Fałszywy milioner (Lottery Liar); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Andrew Sheldon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 10 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 11 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Młody (The Kid); dramat kraj prod.Kanada (1997); reż.:John Hamilton; wyk.:Rod Steiger, Ray Aranha; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Notacje - Krystyna Sienkiewicz. Rodzina rozsypana jak sól; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Nasza planeta - odc. 1 Zmiany globalne (The Planet 1/4 Global Change); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); reż.:Michael Stenberg; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Niewygodny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 334 Panna młoda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Familiada - odc. 1914 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sąsiedzi - odc. 90 (316) Lekka robota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 73 Kolacja w pięknym stylu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Tancerze - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Polowanie na gwiazdy (Exposed! The ruthless methods of the paparazzi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Romain Bolzinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 1/13 - Odwyk; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 679 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 878; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 617; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Zielona karta (Green Card); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Francja, USA (1990); reż.:Peter Weir; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDowell, Gregg Edelman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Prawdziwa cena złota 01:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wersety zbrodni (A Murder of Crows); dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Rowdy Herrington; wyk.:Cuba Gooding Jr, Tom Berenger, Eric Stoltz, Marianne Jean-Baptiste; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:14 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:38 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:23 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:52 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:09 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:31 Bogu dzięki za Bonieckiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 00:26 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2012 - podsumowanie dnia 00:50 Minęła dwudziesta 01:35 Telekurier 01:52 Serwis info 02:01 Info Dziennik 02:40 Pogoda 02:45 Studio Wschód 03:11 Raport z Polski 03:30 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:37 Raport z Polski 03:56 Bogu dzięki za Bonieckiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 04:50 Telekurier 05:09 Teleplotki 05:33 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Miś Yogi (56) 07:35 Miś Yogi (57) 07:40 Miś Yogi (58) 07:50 Przygody Animków (26) 08:20 Pinky i Mózg (56) 08:50 Rodzina zastępcza: Ślady pantofla (95) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Premiera (96) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i Bestia (83) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zamianka (153) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Biedna dziewczyna (163) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (41) - reality show 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (17) - talk show 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (71) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1415) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (22) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Cichy wielbiciel (164) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (81) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1416) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kamasuntra (223) 20:05 Megahit: Planeta małp - film SF (USA,2001) 22:15 Rozwiązanie siłowe - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 00:15 Bestia (1) 01:15 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (67) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:15 Uwaga! 05:30 Mango 08:00 Detektywi 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień 11:40 Magda M. (54) 12:40 Bez śladu 6 (10) 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14:40 Detektywi 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Pilnuję faceta 24h na dobę, 365 dni w roku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Julia (1) 18:25 Detektywi: Kim jestem 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1532) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Mamy tylko siebie 21:30 Dowody zbrodni 6 (9) 22:25 Człowiek - cel (5) 23:20 Szpital Miłosierdzia (16) 00:10 Trauma (16) 01:05 Co za tydzień 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii 03:10 Nic straconego TV 4 05:20 Dennis rozrabiaka (63) 05:40 Na południe (51) 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Galileo (110) - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Dziewczyny z fortuną 08:50 TV Market 09:10 Łowca krokodyli (3) - serial przyrodniczy 10:15 Diamentowi misjonarze - komedia (Włochy,1975) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (64) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (65) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (82) 17:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (23) 17:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (24) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (82) 19:00 Triumf miłości (129) 20:00 Ostatnia szansa (1) 21:00 Spadkobiercy (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Spadkobiercy (2) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Niewygodna prawda - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 01:00 mała Czarna - talk show 02:00 Horne i Corden: Komicy bez klasy (1) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 02:30 Horne i Corden: Komicy bez klasy (2) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 03:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:10 To był dzień 04:00 To był dzień na świecie 04:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Burza uczuć (853) 08:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Dom: Trzecie kłamstwo (18) 11:00 Dyżur (41) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Pomoc domowa 2 (1) 13:30 Pomoc domowa 2 (2) 14:00 Powrót Krokodyli - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (77) 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (15) 18:00 Junior TV: Piotruś Pan i piraci (1) 18:30 Junior TV: Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (3) 19:00 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (1-3) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (17) 20:00 Dziewczyny z St. Trinian - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2007) 22:00 Krwiożercze pająki - film SF (USA,2011) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Brudna robota (20) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:00 Na Wspólnej (1217) 05:30 B jak Brzydula (356) 06:00 B jak Brzydula (357) 06:30 X Factor (11) 08:00 Ostry dyżur (4) 08:55 Czerwony orzeł 2 (11/18) 10:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (15) 11:00 Mango 12:35 Detektyw Monk (7) 13:30 X Factor (12) 15:05 Czerwony orzeł 2 (12/18) 16:10 Ostry dyżur (5) 17:05 Przyjaciele (14) 17:35 Przyjaciele (15) 18:05 Detektyw Monk (8) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (16) 20:00 True Story: Smok: Historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograficzny (USA,1993) 22:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny (5) 23:20 Słuchając ciszy - dramat obyczajowy (Rosja,2007) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:30 W roli głównej: Shazza (8) - talk show 04:00 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3) 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:45 Digimon (8) 11:10 Digimon (9) 11:35 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (34) - teleturniej 12:30 Uwierz w siebie (4) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 TV Market 14:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (35) - teleturniej 16:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:10 Dennis rozrabiaka (50) 17:40 Łebski Harry (28) 18:10 Idol - wersja amerykańska (41) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (42) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Fantozzi - komedia (Włochy,1975) 22:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 23:20 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:50 Idol - wersja amerykańska (41) - program rozrywkowy 00:40 Idol - wersja amerykańska (42) - program rozrywkowy 01:25 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Londynie - 1. dzień 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Londynie - 1. dzień 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka - podsumowanie 2011 roku 14:30 Żużel - podsumowanie 2011 roku 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Formuła 1 - podsumowanie 2011 roku 18:30 Boks - podsumowanie 2011 roku 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol 20:30 Atleci 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: AZS Białystok - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: AZS Białystok - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Mt Claremont - waga junior ciężka: Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Danny Green 00:15 Trans World Sport 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 ESKA.PL 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Co się słucha 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Look Like a Star 18:00 School lista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TTV 06:00 Pogodny poranek 09:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 09:30 Kulisy sławy extra 10:00 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry - magazyn 10:30 W trasie - program krajoznawczy 11:00 Psie adopcje - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 11:30 W trasie - program krajoznawczy 12:00 Kartoteka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:00 Kulisy sławy extra 13:30 Biznes Reaktywacja - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 14:30 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry - magazyn 15:00 W trasie - program krajoznawczy 15:30 Psie adopcje - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 16:15 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry - magazyn 16:45 Blisko ludzi 17:10 Twoja pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi 18:00 Godzina na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 19:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 19:30 Kulisy sławy extra 20:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi 21:25 Blisko ludzi 22:00 Psie adopcje - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 22:30 Przed półnoćą - magazyn 23:30 Kartoteka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:30 Godzina na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 01:30 Blisko ludzi 01:55 Blisko ludzi 02:25 Wojaże szalonego Anglika - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) TVP Kultura 08:05 Rejs - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1970) 09:20 Trzeba zabić tę miłość - dramat społeczny (Polska,1972) 11:05 Biłek - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 12:00 Mysz - film obyczajowy (Polska,1979) 12:50 Janusz Korczak - film dokumentalny (Polska,1971) 13:35 Wciąż inny dom. Opowieść o Starym Doktorze - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 14:05 Hugh Masekela na Avo Session - koncert (Szwajcaria,2008) 15:10 Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,Meksyk,1961) 16:45 Miniatury muzyczne: Leszek Możdżer - teledysk (Polska,2006) 17:05 Fotoamator - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 18:30 Docent H. - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1964) 19:00 Morcheeba i Skye na Avo Session - koncert (Szwajcaria,2010) 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Cichy Don (1/3) - melodramat wojenny (ZSRR,1957) 22:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 23:00 Valeriy Sokolov - koncert (Francja,1990) 23:55 Informacje kulturalne 00:10 Videogalerie: NOWI (23) 01:10 Kino nocne: Swój wśród obcych, obcy wśród swoich - film sensacyjny (ZSRR,1974) 02:50 Informacje kulturalne 03:00 Jerzy Semkow i Sinfonia Varsovia. Piotr Czajkowski - VI Symfonia h-moll - koncert (Polska,1996) 04:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (9) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Tajemnice i legendy: Wisnowska 08:30 Sonda: Grafika komputerowa - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Czas honoru 4: W pułapce (41) 09:45 Lolek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:35 Wehikuł czasu: Emnilda - królowa ostatniej nadziei 11:00 Muzeum Lotnictwa Le Bourget - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:30 Spór o historię. Rok 1905 w Królestwie Polskim - czwarte powstanie czy pierwsza rewolucja? - debata 12:05 Pianista - dramat wojenny (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,Polska,2002) 14:30 Studio R: Polscy sprawiedliwi - przywracanie pamięci 15:00 Zaproszenie: Warszawski Kanon (2) 15:30 Flesz historii (57) 15:40 Ex libris 16:00 Czarnobylcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 16:30 Kulisy i sensacje: 16 października 1978 17:00 Roman Dmowski. Współtwórca Niepodległej - felieton 17:30 Czas honoru 4: Kim pani jest? (42) 18:30 Sonda: Liczyć, aby żyć - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.01.1989 19:30 Program jubileuszowy. Polska 50, 40, 30, 20, 10 lat temu: Styczeń 20:00 Virtuti - dramat wojenny (Polska,1989) 21:50 Flesz historii (58) 22:10 Mój mały świat: Olgierd Budrewicz 22:35 Kolumbowie w kolorze feldgrau - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.01.1989 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 41 "Kryzys"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Notacje - Jadwiga Barańska. Noce i dnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Badacze natury - odc. 15 Podwodne królestwo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Przez mapę na gapę - odc. 1 - Pod piracką banderą; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Tygodnik.pl - wydanie noworoczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 499; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Ranczo - odc. 56* - Amerykańska baza; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 35 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '98. - Pamiętajcie o ogrodach - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 336* Grzeszne myśli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Czesław Niemen; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Szpakowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Kolędy Świata; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 35 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '98. - Pamiętajcie o ogrodach - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 "...bo to życie to bal jest nad bale..." - fragmenty koncertu "Zielono mi".; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 499; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.1 - Złoty bumerang; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Gąssowski świątecznie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24 22:40 Co nam w duszy gra - "Zima"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Notacje - Jacek Fedorowicz. Zasłużone peany; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Przez mapę na gapę - odc. 1 - Pod piracką banderą; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Dawid Rynkiewicz, Tomasz Siemieniak, Kajetan Strąk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.1 - Złoty bumerang; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 499; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kolędy z Karolina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku